Just A Girl
by Little Rini
Summary: Ok, so this is happy and it has a note about 'I thought she Knew' in it. Please R&R!!!!!


Disclaimer: Nope sadly I don't own Gundam Wing or No Doubt's song Just A Girl. 

I was thinking about how Relena in her position, Im working on the sequel for 'I thought She Knew' with Duo and Hilde, so be patient please. 

_this is song___

this is actions 

not to hard is it?? good on with the vidfic.   


Relena looked around her office, bodyguards, god how she hated them. When Heero was on a Mission he would have bodyguards left and right around Relena. She loved Heero to death and he had stated his love to her and they where going out, she just hated the fact he made bodyguards stay around her at all times. She pulled out her roomette and pushed the play button, she had her Tragic Kingdom CD by No Doubt in and put it to # 3. She pushed the volume all the way up so that 'Just A Girl' played loud enough. 

_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes_   
_I'm Exposed_   
_And it's no big surprise_   
_Don't you think I know_   
_Exactly where I stand_   
_This world is forcing me_   
_To hold your hand___

Relena watched the bodyguards look at her and raise eyebrows. She stood up and ran outa the room leaving the bodyguards dumbfounded. She knew that Heero was coming back today, but they didn't. She ran outa her office past Duo and many other gundam pilots. She ran as fast as she could down the stairs and when she came to the last row of stairs she jumped over the rail and landed on her feet.__

_'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me_   
_Don't let me out of your sight_   
_I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite_   
_So don't let me have any rights_   
_Oh... I've had it up to here!___

Relena knew that the bodyguards where on their way and she ran outa there running to her silver BMWZ8. She leaped in and started it up, and it just so happened that Just A Girl was playing. She cranked it up and smiled as she headed to the Prevents Head Quarters.__

_The moment that I step outside_   
_So many reasons_   
_For me to run and hide_   
_I can't do the little things_   
_I hold so dear_   
_'Cause it's all those little things_   
_That I fear___

She looked out the review mirror and saw the bodyguards in the black chevy following her. She smiled and went faster, she loved running from them. She felt like a little girl around them, but she wouldn't have them around for a long time because Heero said he was going to stop the missions after this one. She continued to go faster and soon lost the bodyguards.__

_'Cause I'm just a girl,_   
_I'd rather not be_   
_'Cause they won't let me drive_   
_Late at night_   
_I'm just a girl,_   
_Guess I'm some kind of freak_   
_'Cause they all sit and stare_   
_With their eyes_   
_I'm just a girl,_   
_Take a good look at me_   
_Just your typical prototype_   
_Oh... I've had it up to here!_   
_Oh... am I making myself clear?___

Relena made it to the Preventers Head Quaters and jumped outa the car. She ran up the stairs to the doors and opend them she knew Heero was back because his office light was on. She ran up the stairs again. She couldn't wait to see him again and then wonderd why he hadn't called if he was already there, she did have her cel phone in her back pocket still. She shruged off the thought and ran faster up the stairs. She made it to his floor and walked through the door and saw Heero walking up and down a certent spot with a tux on.__

_I'm just a girl_   
_I'm just a girl in the world..._   
_That's all that you'll let me be!___

"Heero?" she said uneasyly. He looked up at her and smiled while sticking something in his pocket. 'I had a feeling she would come here.' he thought. "Where are your bodyguards?" he questioned and saw the look on her face, she did it again. "Please, I beg you time and time not to run from them." he said. "Heero, I feel like a little girl that you hide from the world! One guard is ok but a hold army of them??" she said and she walked up to him. "Oh, Relena, I love you. From your kindness to your arguements." he said as he held her close.__

_I'm just a girl, living in captivity_   
_Your rule of thumb_   
_Makes me worry some_   
_I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?_   
_What I've succumbed to_   
_Is making me numb_   
_I'm just a girl, my apologies_   
_What I've become, is so burdensome_   
_I'm just a girl, lucky me_   
_Twiddle-dum there's no comparison___

Heero let go of Relena and got down on one knee. Relena looked at him confused then it hit her. He pulled out the velvet box he had put in his pocket before. "Relena Dorlian, will you do me the honnor by being my wife?" he said with love burning in his eyes. "YES!" she squealed and he stood up. She jumped into his arms and they locked in a passtionet and long kiss.__

_Oh... I've had it up to!_   
_Oh... I've had it up to!!_   
_Oh... I've had it up to here.___

_END!_   
__ __

_How did you like it?? _woops i had the italics on. Well what did you think???? Please R&R I beg!!!!   
__


End file.
